Indominus Rex
Indominus rex is a genetically mutant modified species of dinosaur, created by Vilgax by combining the base genome of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Komodo Dragon, Smurfette (a lifeless lump of blue clay), Giant Squid,with that of a Velociraptor. The first official hybrid created by InGen, it also contained the genetic material of numerous other species, including dinosaurs such as Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, as well as an assortment of modern species. The creation of Indominus requires the complete genome of Tyrannosaurus, Giant Squid, Komodo Dragon, Smurfette, and Velociraptor, and can subsequently be unlocked on the islands of the Muertes Archipelago via the Research Centre once the player has reached Isla Pena. HISTORY The brainchild of Dr. Henry Wu, Indominus rex was originally created by InGen to revitalize public interest in Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, which, after operating successfully for over ten years, had begun to experience a decrease in visitor rates. By combining the genome of Carnotaurus, Deinosuchus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, Therizinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, and Velociraptor, as well as the genome of modern animals such as cuttlefish, tree frogs and pit vipers. Two Indominus were born and as the years past by, one ate the other. However, with the extreme intelligence of a Velociraptor, Indominus escaped from its exhibit and caused mayhem across Isla Nublar, though was ultimately stopped due to the combined efforts of the park's T. rex, a Velociraptor named Blue, and the park’s resident Mosasaurus. Dragged beneath the waters to its death, the skeleton of Indominus was later discovered by a team of mercenaries sent to the island, who recovered a piece of a bone from the dead hybrid. Despite sustaining attack by the T. rex combined with casualties by the Mosasaurus, the mercenaries received the material and brought to Dr. Wu, who used it during the creation of Indoraptor, which combined the Indominus genome with that of a Velociraptor, and Smurfette from her original form as a lump of clay. After the death of Indoraptor, the Indominus bone was crushed by the T. rex, preventing its use in the creation of more hybrids. Most Likely Genetic Makeup Dr. Henry Wu, the InGen's chief scientist, was fascinated with the possibility of creating entirely new species by gene splicing ever since he learned that the inclusion of frog DNA had given the dinosaurs the ability to switch gender. In 2015, he created a hybrid plant.Some of the known species that were used in the creation of the hybrid are: combining the base genome of a Tyrannosaurus with that of a Velociraptor, Chameleon, the serpent, giant toad, Giant Squid, Smurfette (confirmed by Peyo for a lump of clay) and Therizinosaurus (confirmed by Jack Horner) In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom the Indominus rex also has Deinosuchus DNA. Description Indominus rex is a massive theropod, estimated by Dr. Henry Wu to be fifty feet long when fully grown. It has a sloped muzzle like Giganotosaurus and osteoderms down its back similar to abelisaurids such as Carnotaurus and Majungasaurus. The cannibalism could have came from either T. rex DNA or both since both theropods have fossil evidence of cannibalism, though the rough upbringing suggests that it could be a mental illness of some sort seen in this individual. The hybrid could also detect the thermal signatures of others as well due to the pit adder DNA.2 The snake DNA may also be the reason why it could open its jaws wider than any of InGen's cloned theropods. Finally, the Velociraptor DNA used in Indominus creation gave it a high level of intelligence as well as the ability to communicate with Velociraptor individuals. Good examples of its intelligence being one's plan of making the people that observed her in her paddock think that she had escaped and her ability to remember when and where her creators inserted her tracking implant. Rows of spines or quills are also present on its neck. The arms are massive and very dexterous, due to the inclusion of Therizinosaurus gene or Smurfette's hands. The base genome of Indominus is ghostly white with deep red eyes. The teeth of Indominus was from Deinosuchus DNA, explaining why the teeth are exposed like a crocodile. Due to this bit of instability, its teeth varied in size, often jutting out at unnatural angles and many were broken. Indominus rex had a total of 74 teeth. Another trait that came from Tyrannosaurus being in its gene pool was the massively strong bite force it had, (though it could also could get some of the bite force from Deinosuchus DNA as well) which Indominus could use to even crush a bullet-proof Gyrosphere or break the neck of an Ankylosaurus. Category:Mutants Category:Dinosaurs Category:Walt Disney Pictures Presents Dinosaur Walking With Dinosaurs Category:Main Character Category:Characters